Jeu dangeureux!
by Liluuus
Summary: Pas de résumé... Je vous laisse découvrir par vous même! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Voila après toute ses années je me suis enfin replongé dans la série. C'est fou! Il m'a seulement fallut regarder le 7x01 pour redevenir accro! Je voulais voir si j'arriverai à pondre une toute nouvelle Fanfiction! DONC! Mi saison 6... Lucas n'a jamais existait. Aucun résumé (je suis nul pour sa!) Je ne sais pas comment j'ai put sortir ça de mon cerveau! Je sais juste que j'écrivais et... j'écrivais... sans m'arrêter! Je vous laisse donc découvrir par vous même mon petit délire! Bonne lecture! ;)

21H03 dans un appartement assombri par la nuit, seulement éclairé par la lumière de la salle de bain, un homme assis dos contre la baignoire observa le contenu de sa main... Une petite pilule... Un petit comprimé blanc qui auparavant soulageait sa jambe mais qui aussi avait fait de lui l'homme le plus ravagé.

Cela faisait plus de 20 minute que le diagnosticien fixait cette drogue qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis plus d'un an. Une année ou il avait mené un combat qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Les premiers mois de sa cure fut atrocement difficile pour lui... Douleur, pleur, tremblement, vomissement, perte de connaissance, hallucination à répétition. Cette grande et atroce bataille qu'a mené son corps contre ces opiacés fut bénéfique pour lui ainsi que pour son entourage... Mais à cet instant, par un simple geste, il était sur le point de détruire tout les efforts accomplit de ses derniers mois.

Le yeux toujours rivés vers sa main House inspira profondément et approcha le comprimé de sa bouche, ça y es il l'avait décidé, il replongera... Pourquoi? Parceque c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour se sentir bien. Il ferma les yeux près à avaler sa vicodine quand il reçut un coup sur le bras faisant volé le comprimé de l'autre coté de la pièce. Surprit il leva la tête et ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec un regard bleu émeraude qu'il reconnaîtrait parmi mille...

Cuddy: Si vous ne voulez pas finir le reste de votre vie en consultation je vous déconseille d'avalé sa House...

Accroupi devant lui elle le fixait avec un regard inquiet mais parlait avec une voix d'un calme étonnant. Il l'a regarda en se demandant comment avait-elle put entrée sans clé puis se souvint que Wilson en possédait le double. Il le maudit intérieurement et interrogea la doyenne.

House: Qu'est ce que vous faite là? Demanda t-il sèchement en détournant le regard et en fixant la pilule sous le lavabo.

Cuddy: J'ai appris la mort de votre patiente... Je venais voir comment vous allez... Dit-elle en ramassant le comprimé.

House le lui arracha des mains et la fusilla du regard à contre coeur. Oui... à contre coeur, il ne voulait absolument pas agir comme sa avec elle mais c'était malheureusement plus fort que lui.

House: Sortez de chez moi. Lui dit-il d'un ton sec accompagné d'un regard noir.

L'expression que Cuddy portait à son employé était un mélange de tristesse et de compassion. Elle posa sa main sur son bras.

Cuddy: House je ne...

House: Tirez vous! Allez vous occuper de votre fille au lieu de venir chez un homme à une heure pareil! Catin! Cria t-il avec rage.

Le coeur de House manqua un battement et sa haine disparut immédiatement, laissant place à d'énorme regret. Il se traita de con une dizaine de fois... Oui un con c'est bien se qu'il était. Il observa les yeux embués de sa patronne et la vis reculé.

House: Je voulais pas je... Essaya t-il d'articuler en s'approchant d'elle. Trop près...

Par reflex , elle eut un mouvement de recule se plaquant contre le mur tout en évitant son regard. Elle ne savait pas comment agir après cela... Fuir? Pleuré...? Contre toute attente une larme coula le long de sa joue, se que House remarqua immédiatement et soupira.

Cuddy: Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré House... Vous n'avez qu'a mourir d'une overdose... Dit-elle en reniflant et en essayant de fuir.

Comment avait-il pu dire sa... Il l'a respecté, malgrès le fait qu'elle l'emmerdait au boulot il l'avait toujours respecté. Il l'a fixa ne sachant quoi dire puis baissa le regard.

Cuddy: Je vais rentré chez moi... M'occuper de ma fille. Dit -elle en le faisant reculé et en se levant. Elle essuya ses larmes renifla et s'éloigna.

House: Cuddy... Murmura t-il en la regardant s'éloigner.

La porte d'entré claqua...Il soupira et se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage. Son cerveau bouillonnait... Par quel moyen allait-il se rattraper auprès d'elle? Il sortit de sa réflexion lorsque son regard se porta sur le comprimé que la doyenne avait laissé tombé près de la porte de la salle de bain. Il s'en saisit immédiatement et le jeta avec détermination dans la cuvette des toilettes.

15 minutes... 15 longues minutes! Cela faisait un quart d'heure que House observait la mine décomposé de son meilleur ami après lui avoir raconté la scène qui s'était déroulé la veille. Wilson ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprise puis la referma. Incapable de sortir un seul mot il se contentait de fixer le diagnosticien avec des yeux rougie par la colère.

House: Tu veux un mouchoir? T'as le droit de pleurer tu sais? Tenta t-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais cette phrase n'eut pour effet que de faire exploser le cancérologue.

Wilson: Mais t'es complètement malade House! Qu'est ce qui ta pris?! Et comment peut-tu reussir à faire de l'humour après ca?! Hurla t-il en se levant d'un bon de sa chaise.

House: Je... sais pas... Souffla t-il en reprenant son sérieux et en détournant le regard.

Wilson se calma en voyant l'expression de culpabilité s'installer sur le visage de son ami. Il soupira et se plaça derrière son bureau.

Wilson: De toutes les atrocités que tu a pu lui faire subir durant toutes ces années, celle la est bien la pire... Tu es allé trop loin House! C'est moi qui ai envoyé Cuddy pour te surveiller! Et d'ailleurs j'ai bien fait! Sans elle tu aurais à nouveau replongé...Bon sang House... Tu l'a traité de catin!

House resta silencieux observant sa canne et buvant les paroles de Wilson sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

House: Quoi c'était comme un compliment! C'est sexy une catin! Lança t-il en sortant du bureau du cancérologue qui le regardait d'un air exaspéré.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Assise derrière son grand bureau elle se massa les tempes et observa la pile de dossiers qui trônait à sa gauche. Elle soupira puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. Que devait-elle faire? Elle savait que cette insulte n'avait pas été pas volontaire et qu'il avait été boulversé par la mort de sa patiente qu'il diagnostiquait depuis 3 semaines et que... Oh et puis merde! hurla-t-elle intérieurement. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours trouver des raisons à ses comportements inexcusables? C'était plus fort qu'elle, malgré tout ça elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir... Non cette fois-ci elle ne laissera pas passer ça. Cet homme n'était que son employé. Un simple employé qui faisait de sa vie un enfer. Il l'humiliait devant son personnel par des remarques sexuelles et sexistes, mettait constamment en dangers l'hôpital... SON hôpital et se faisait un malin plaisir à mettre le souk dans sa vie amoureuse en agachant ses rencards. Elle se mordit la lèvre en touchant nerveusement son collier et ferma les yeux. Un simple employé... Se dit-elle intérieurement. Elle sursauta en sortant de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir.

Wilson: Cuddy? Je vous dérange? Demanda-t-il en remarquant sa réaction.

Cuddy: Non du tout-James, que vous arrive-t-il? Il interrogea-t-elle en prenant une posture professionnelle sachant que le cancérologue venait surement lui parler de House.

Wilson: Euh... Cava? Reussi t-il à dire s'inquiétant pour elle.

Cuddy lui lança un regard exaspéré.

Cuddy: Je ne veux pas en parler Wilson... Souffla-t-elle en se remémorant les paroles blessantes du diagnosticien.

Wilson: Il s'en veut vous savez il...

Elle soupira laissant son employé (et ami) en plein monologue. Non elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Elle allait se venger... Elle allait lui faire mal comme il l'avait fait hier soir et durant toutes ses années passées. En l'espace de quelques minutes, elle était passée d'un sentiment de tristesse à un sentiment de haine Elle en avait mare! Elle voulait lui faire payer! Elle leva la tête vers Wilson qui n'avait pas arrêté de parler et qu'elle n'avait pas écoutée une seconde.

Wilson: et puis connaissant vos sentiments tous les deux, je suis sûr que...

Cuddy: Wilson sortez de mon bureau Svp... Le coupa-t-elle sèchement avec un regard noir.

Le médecin haussa les sourcils en affichant une mine déconcertée et sans contester les ordres de sa supérieure, il se retourna et sortit du bureau.

Elle se saisit immédiatement de son PC et se remit au travail tout en pensant à sa petite vengeance. Ce qui était sur c'est que ça n'allait pas lui plaire! Tant pis. La guerre était déclarée.

HHHHH

Il fourra la dernière frite dans sa bouche et se saisit de son soda. Tout en buvant sa limonade il observa les personnes qui discuter attablées à la cafeteria avec ce sourire hypocrite qui ne quittait pas leur visage... Pff! Siffla-t-il. Il se leva les insultant intérieurement. Il sortit quelques billets du portefeuille de Wilson qu'il avait piqué dans son bureau 1h plutôt et alla payer la caissière. Il fit volte-face ignorant la monnaie que lui tendait la dame de la cafet et se dirigea vers la sortie. Après tout... Wilson était généreux. Il s'arrêta dans le hall de l'hôpital et observa de loin le bureau de la doyenne. Elle était en pleine discussion avec une infirmière. Elle souriait et paraissait détendue en montrant des photos dans son téléphone. Surement des photos de Rachel se dit-il. Il l'a vis sortir du bureau, se dirigeait vers le hall et à présent vers lui. Il retint sa respiration lorsque des flashs de son comportement de la veille parvinrent à son esprit. L'heure de la confrontation avait sonné.

Cuddy: House les consultations ne vont pas se faire seul! Lança-t-elle en passant devant lui en prenant bien soin de faire rouler ses hanches.

Il la suivit du regard en ouvrant la bouche, étonné qu'elle ne lui hurle pas dessus le traitant de tous les noms. Non ce n'était pas normal qu'elle agisse de la sorte... Biiip Biiip ! Le son strident de son biper le sortit de ses pensées Un cas... Sans plus attendre il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Arrivé à son étage il sortit et boita jusqu'à son bureau. Comme à son habitude il ouvrit la porte avec sa canne... Et par la suite rien ne se passa comme prévu... Il trébucha sur quelque chose et son corps rencontra lourdement la surface dur de sa moquette dans un grand bruit sourd. Il grogna de douleur en fermant les yeux et posa sa main sur sa jambe endolorie. Quelques employés qui passé devant son bureau s'étaient arrêtés, alertés par ce grand fracas, puis voyant House au sol ils continuèrent leur route se disant que cet emmerdeur le mérite grandement.

House: qu'est-ce que... Il tourna la tête vers la porte et aperçut un fil transparent à peine visible accroché d'un bout à l'autre de la porte. Il essaya de ce levé mais sa jambe en décida autrement lorsqu'une forte douleur le transperça. Il gémit tout en massant encore une fois son muscle, son cerveau bouillonnait, il réfléchissait à une vitesse folle. Qui aurait bien pu faire ça? Il rampa jusqu'au fil, l'analysa et le décrocha. Il se figea quand son regard tomba sur un cheveu brun accroché au fil. Cuddy... C'était Cuddy... Voilà ce qui expliquait son attitude, c'était donc une vengeance? Espèce de... Quoi qu'il le mérite peut-être... Il sourit. Cette femme l'impressionnerait toujours, elle n'avait pas peur de lui et sa lui plaisait. Un point partout mais ce n'est pas fini... Murmura-t-il en essayant une deuxième fois de se redresser en s'appuyant contre la porte et attrapa sa canne. Il bougea son épaule qui elle aussi le faisait souffrir et aperçut son équipe entrer dans l'autre partie du bureau dossier en main. Cuddy attendra un petit peu... Le devoir l'appelé.

House: Alors qu'est ce que nous avons?! Demanda t-il en s'approchant boitant un peu plus que d'habitude et en se massant l'épaule.

 _TBC..._

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos petit coms! Petite info: il n'yaura pas de cas dans cette fic! l'histoire se portera uniquement sur House et Cuddy... Si Quelque chose vous échappes faites le moi savoir! Kiisss!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry je poste la suite très très très en retard! Mon ordi m'a planté... Une grosse galère! Donc pour ceux et celles qui ne se souviennent plus trop de la Fic... Cuddy qui voulait aider House à ne pas replonger mais il l'a insulté :/ Puis elle s'est vengée et... Un petit jeu se crée... BONNE LECTURE! :)_**

Dans l'après-midi Cuddy s'était retrouvé à effectuer des heures de consultations à cause du manque de personnel. Pendant plus de 3h elle vit défiler des nez qui coulent, des MST, des gastro-entérites et des infections urinaires. D'ailleurs ce dernier patient assez maladroit avait trébuché en marchant sur ses lacets défaits et avait réussi à renverser tout le contenu de son échantillon d'urine sur le décolleté de la doyenne. Ayant une subite envie de prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de cette immonde odeur elle demanda à Cameron de la remplacer un petit moment et s'enferma dans la salle d'eau de son bureau.

Cela faisait 30 minutes qu'elle se trouvait sous la douche appréciant la chaleur de l'eau qui détendait ses muscles et l'odeur de son gel douche abricot. Les yeux clos perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer quelques minutes après. Elle soupira en coupant l'eau à contre coeur se souvenant de son emploi du temps chargé... Fichue réunion! pensa-t-elle. Elle attrapa la serviette pour se l'enrouler autour du corps puis fronça les sourcils. Sa serviette... était vraiment toute petite et ne la couvrait pas... Surement une erreur de sa part se dit-elle. Ignorant ce détail elle sortit de la douche se séchant comme elle put et porta son regard sur ses vêtements. Elle se rapprocha en ouvrant la bouche... Son tailleur avait disparu mais des sous-vêtement noir en dentelle étaient accrochés à la poignée de la porte. Elle se retourna cherchant ses vêtements introuvables puis... elle comprit.

"HOUSE!"

Il sourit et se cala confortablement sur le fauteuil qu'il avait bien pris soin de placer en face de la porte de la salle d'eau. Il avait aussi fermé les stores et la porte à clé.

Cuddy: House je vais vous tuer! Cria-t-elle en passant sa tête en dehors, cachant son corps derrière la porte. Elle le fusilla du regard, noir de colère, pendant que lui se contentait de l'observer d'un air amusé et légèrement pervers. Rendez-moi mes vêtements!

House: Venez les chercher vous-même! Dit-il en tournant la tête vers la jupe et le décolleté posé en hauteur sur la grande armoire impossible à atteindre pour elle.

Cuddy: Vous pouvez toujours courir House! Je ne sortirai pas dans cette tenue devant vous! J'ai une réunion dans 20 minutes si vous ne me les donnez pas je...

House: Vous quoi? La coupa-t-il en la fixant avec un regard déstabilisant. J'ai tout mon temps moi... Continua-t-il en se massant la jambe. Vu ce qu'a subi ma jambe tout à l'heure je suis obligé de me reposer et je dois avouer que vos fauteuils sont assez confortables! Il s'y enfonça un peu plus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas près de bouger.

Elle soupira le coeur battant en le fixant. Elle le connaissait... Il ne partira pas sans s'être vengé. Sa réunion commençait dans 15 minutes et elle était coincée. Elle referma la porte, passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait pris soin d'attachée pour ne pas les mouiller et les laissa retomber sur ses épaules.

House: Bon alors?! J'attends moi! Lança-t-il en faisant tourner sa canne entre ses doigts.

Cuddy: la ferme House!

Il s'impatientait, c'était définitivement trop bon. Rien que de l'imaginer nu derrière cette porte faisait naître en lui une agréable sensation. Il soupira essayant de se calmer en souriant. Cette femme lui faisait vraiment un drôle d'effet.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et essaya de se couvrir tant bien que mal en réajustant la serviette. Elle allait le tuer... l'étrangler jusqu'à que ses yeux sortent de leur orbite. Certes sa petite farce avait surement été exagérée vu l'état du diagnosticien mais son comportement à lui était carrément pervers. Quoi que... C'était du House tout craché. Elle sourit diaboliquement lorsqu'une idée parvint à son esprit. Elle allait être encore plus perverse que lui... Elle allait rentrer dans son jeu et le déstabiliser. Elle passa deux mains dans ses cheveux créant un peu de volume. "Cuddyyyy votre réunion commence dans 10 minutes" entendit-elle derrière la porte. Elle enfila le petit shorty noir en dentelle et le soutif assorti. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et se surprit à s'admirer dans ses sous-vêtements. Ils les avaient bien choisi, le noir lui allait à merveille... Bon concentre-toi Lisa! pensa-t-elle en sortant de sa petite rêverie. Elle inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte en se mordant la lèvre.

La bouche de House s'ouvrit et sa respiration se coupa immédiatement. Lisa Cuddy était là devant lui en petit tenu, son rêve devenait enfin réalité! Rêve?! Non! Plutôt son FANTASME! Lentement il fit glisser son regard sur les courbes parfaites de sa patronne. Il passa de ses jambes parfaitement dessinées, à son ventre plat, sa belle poitrine mise en valeur dans ce tissu en dentelle noir, son cou, son visage... Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le regard charnel qu'elle lui lançait. Elle le bouffait du regard comme si elle allait lui sauter au cou d'une minute à l'autre. Des étincelles apparurent alors dans les yeux du diagnosticien.

Cuddy: Alors? Je vous plais House...? Murmura-t-elle.

Il se redressa et son cerveau cessa de fonctionner lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher d'une démarche sensuelle. Non... Impossible... Il rêvait ou elle était en train de l'allumer? Arrivée à sa hauteur elle se pencha vers lui posant une main sur son bras la faisant glissé jusqu'à son torse et approcha son visage du sien. À cet instant le cerveau de House fut complètement déconnecté. Cuddy prit place sur sa jambe valide et sentit la main de l'homme remonter le long de sa cuisse. Elle attrapa sa main dans la tienne en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. "Ne craque pas Lisa... Concentre toi Lisa... Ce ne sont que des mains... Pense à autre chose... Pense à...à...Wilson!" Elle sourit à sa pensée et se ressaisit.

Cuddy: On a tout notre temps ... dit-elle en retirant sa main pendant que ses doigts effleuraient son torse reprenant le dessus de la situation.

House: Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive docteur Cuddy... Murmura-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes sentant la tension grimper de minute en minute. Il avait chaud très chaud, elle aussi d'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait ignorer le désir qui montait en elle. Elle fit glisser une main sous son tee shirt en l'observant. Il avait à présent les yeux clos et semblait attendre que sa bouche entre en contact avec la sienne. Elle sourit et observa ses lèvres... Elle ne devait surtout pas céder... contrôle-toi Lisa! se dit-elle. Ignorant à contre coeur ses pulsions elle profita de l'égarement de son employé pour attraper sa canne puis dans un élan elle s'extirpa de son emprise et s'éloigna à toute vitesse. "Qu'est-ce que..." House eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de la voir attraper ses vêtements à l'aide de sa canne puis se précipiter vers la salle d'eau pour s'y enfermer.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle venait de le piéger à son propre jeu. Il baissa les yeux vers son pantalon et soupira. Elle lui faisait vraiment...un putin de drôle d'effet. Il se leva chercha sa canne des yeux mais ne la trouva pas. Tant pis se dit-il en boitant le plus vite possible en dehors du bureau s'accrochant aux fauteuils et s'appuyant le plus possible sur sa jambe valide.

Cuddy sortit enfin habillée avec un sourire victorieux et une canne dans la main droite. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait disparu elle sourit de plus belle.

Cuddy: 2-1 pour moi House...

Il se dirigea aussi vite qu'il put vers les toilettes des hommes les plus proches. Je vais la tuer... Pensa t-il. Il croisa le regard de Wilson qui signait quelques document et qui s'était figé à la vu de son pantalon. L'oncologue ouvrit la bouche, fixa le bureau de la doyenne avec un air ébahit puis s'élança à la poursuite de House dans les toilettes.

Wilson: Qu'est ce que... Dit-il en entrant et en cherchant le diagnostitien du regard. House!

House: QUOI?! Répliqua t-il avec énervement derrière la porte des toilettes.

Wilson: J'ai rêvé ou j'ai pu voir... Euh... ton...

House: Elle m'a allumé Wilson! Cria t-il en ouvrant la porte avec fracas. Elle m'a allumé puis s'est retiré! ELLE M'A ALLUME! Je vais la tuer... Si tu l'avais vu... Elle était... si... SEXY! Elle m'a piégé! Cria t-il toujours sous le choc et en fixant l'oncologue.

Wilson: J'ai pas vraiment compris toute l'histoire mais... Je pense que tu devrais l'invité au restau et...

House: Oh la ferme! Cria t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il sortit des toilettes abandonnant Wilson et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Il n'allait certainement pas la laisser gagner...

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonne lecture!_

Le lendemain, l'ambiance de l'hôpital était calme, trop calme même. Chaque médecin infirmier et aide soignant vaquait à leurs occupations. Le cas de House résolu, il avait donc envoyé son équipe en consultation mais les médecins étaient revenu à la charge avec un autre cas sur les bras.

Cuddy sortit de son bureau et salua Brenda qui rangeait des dossiers au comptoir des infirmières. La jeune femme observa sa patronne en essayant de caché un fou rire qui intrigua la doyenne.

Cuddy: Qu'est ce qui à de drôle? demanda t-elle en souriant mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle remarqua que presque tout son personnel la regardait en riant. Impatiente et sentant ce sentiment de gène s'installer, elle prit son expression la plus autoritaire et fusilla Brenda du regard qui se calma immédiatement. Celle çi reprit son sérieux et sortit son smartphone de sa poche. Elle s'empressa de fouiller ses mails et lui montra se qu'elle et de nombreux employés avaient reçu une trentaine de minutes plus tôt. Le visage de Cuddy se décomposa à la vu du message... Non il n'avait quand même pas osé... Son cœur s'emballa, elle essaya de respirer normalement et d'ignorer les rires autours d'elle pour ne pas mourir de honte. C'était une photo d'elle adolescente à l'age de 15 ans ou elle fixait l'objectif avec un immense sourire laissant apercevoir un appareil dentaire. Ces cheveux était rempli de petites barrettes multicolores et elle montrait fièrement du doigt la petite maisonnette en bois construite près d'une fourmilière avec une petite pancarte: Bienvenue mes amis les fourmies.

Rouge de honte et folle de rage elle se précipita vers le département de diagnostique en faisant claquer ses talons au sol. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle construise cette maisonnette... Et puis comment s'était-il procurait cette photo? Elle avait pris soin de ranger ses souvenir dans un album sous son lit. Elle stoppa soudainement sa course et ouvrit la bouche en écarquillant les yeux... Il était entré chez elle...

House: Mise a part les convulsions qu'est ce qui aurai bien pu déclencher la fièvre?! Réfléchissez bon sang! Je ne vous paie pas pour... Aaaaarrrrhh!

Trop occupé à faire la morale à ses larbin, le diagnosticien ne remarqua pas la doyenne entrée et lui saisir violemment le col de la chemise pour l'entraîner dans le bureau d'à côté.

L'équipe de House observèrent la scène avec de grand yeux ne comprenant pas grand choses...

Cuddy le poussa le faisant tomber sur son fauteuil pendant que lui remettait le col de sa chemise en place.

House: Vous allez me faire un strip tease...? Vous auriez pu me prévenir, que je me prépare psychologiquement à...

Ignorant ses paroles elle le gifla de toute ses forces et lui lança un regard meurtrie. Il leva la tête et l'observa la bouche ouverte, choqué de son geste. La doyenne tourna la tête à l'équipe de House qui avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Elle leur lança un regard noir et ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Cuddy tourna à nouveau la tête vers son employé. Elle tremblait de colère et ne put s'empêcher de le gifler de nouveau. Par reflex il attrapa sa main et l'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa joue.

House: Euh... Cuddy vous me faite un peu flippé la...

Cuddy: VOUS AVEZ DÉPASSEZ LES LIMITES! MA VIE PERSONNEL RESTE EN DEHORS DE MON HÔPITAL! Je vous interdit de m'humiliez devant mon personnel et de...!

House: Quand on me cherche on me trouve! La coupa t-il en se levant et la fixant toujours en tenant fermement son poignet.

Cuddy: Allez vous faire foutre! Je vous déteste! Vous passez votre temps à insulter et humilier votre entourage! Se que je vous ai fait subir ces derniers jours n'est rien comparé à se que vous me faite endurer depuis 20 ans! Vous faites de ma vie un enfer! Qu'est ce qui vous ai passé par la tête bon sang?!

House: Vous avez empiré ma douleur à la jambe! Cria t-il en se remémorant sa chute dans son bureau.

Cuddy: Vous m'avez harcelé sexuellement! Répliqua t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

House: Vous avez traumatisé mini Greg! Lança t-il essayant de détendre l'atmosphère puis il sourit bêtement et lança. D'ailleurs jamais je n'oublierai cette image de vous dans ses souvête... mais cette réplique ne fit qu'énervé encore plus la doyenne qui le gifla de l'autre main.

House: Aouuch!

Cuddy: VOUS M'AVEZ TRAITE DE CATIN HOUSE! Elle inspira profondément s'obligeant à se calmer. De catin... Alors que je voulais juste vous aider... Expliqua t-elle.

Elle le fixa avec rage mais pas seulement... En effet la haine qu'ils dégageaient avait fait grimpé la tension érotique entre eux à une vitesse folle. House qui tenait son poignet desserra son emprise et lâcha délicatement ses doigts en une caresse se qui la fit frissonner. Le regard intense qu'il lui lançait lui fit perdre tout ses moyens. Le regard de Cuddy s'adoucit quand elle remarqua qu'il fixait ses lèvres au lieu de ses yeux.

House: Une catin de luxe... Murmura t-il en lui lançant un regard charmeur dont lui seul avait le secret.

Elle se força de ne pas sourire en se pinçant les lèvres puis détourna immédiatement le regard évitant de se perdre dans le siens. Comment pouvait-elle passer d'un sentiment de haine à ... ceci... Ce petit jeu entre eux commençait vraiment à l'angoisser. D'un geste rapide elle libéra sa main de la sienne se retourna et s'en alla. Il la suivi du regard avec un petit sourire en coin puis il ferma les yeux afin d'essayer de ralentir les battements de son cœur. C'était quoi cette sensation... Surement la tension sexuelle se dit-il. Il haussa les épaules, s'installa à son bureau et sortit quelque chose de son tiroir.

House: 2-2... Murmura t-il un sourire en coin en observant la fameuse photo.

Pendant toute la journée House se cacha dans les toilettes des hommes pour échappé au boulot. Muni d'un magasine de moto sa Game boy et son Ipod il s'était installé sur la cuvette des toilettes bien décidé à échapper au consultation. Quoi que... après se qu'il s'était passé dans son bureau, Cuddy l'évitera surement pendant un bon moment. Il repensa à la caresse, au regard qu'il lui avait lancé... Il avait fait cela inconsciemment et presque naturellement... Il décida de ne pas parler a Wilson de se qu'il avait ressentit. L'oncologue allait surement lui bourrer le crane de ses idées sortie tout droit d'un film à l'eau de rose. D'ailleurs pourquoi se posait-il autant de question? C'était de la tension sexuelle rien de plus. Quel homme ne serait pas attiré par les courbes avantageuse du Dr Lisa Cuddy? Tous les employés de cet hôpital bavaient sur son décolleté, ses jupes serrer, sa démarche féline, son sourire, ses ye... Quoi quoi quoi?! STOP! Que faisait-il...? Il posa son magasine et passa sa main sur son visage. Que lui arrivait-il?! Tension sexuelle... Tension sexuelle...Tension sexuelle, pensa t-il. Il inspira profondément, cette femme le rendait fou. Il massa sa joue repensant à la gifle qu'il s'était reçu quelques heures plutôt et sourit. Malgré toute la douceur et la tendresse qu'elle pouvait dégager, il y'avait toujours cette part de femme dominatrice qui l'impressionnait. Son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres et il secoua la tête se rendant compte d'une chose... Elle le tenait entre ses filets. Il se leva et sortie des toilettes abandonnant sa cachette. Il comptait bien terminer ce petit jeu.

La nuit était tombé sur la ville de Princeton, à l'hôpital les employés rentrèrent chez eux un par un laissant place aux équipes de nuit et médecin de garde. Un calme s'installa dans les couloirs et dans le hall. Le bureau de la doyenne était toujours éclairé, elle finissait de remplir son dernier dossier. Enfin du moins... Elle ESSAYAIT de se concentrer afin de parvenir à remplir ce fichu dossier. Elle se leva et s'approcha de son armoire afin de récupérer quelques documents. Toute en les lisant elle se rapprocha lentement de son bureau afin de s'y installer quand un claquement de porte la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna immédiatement.

Cuddy: Non mais cava pas?! Vous auriez pu frapper !

House: Frapper...? Frapper qui? Dit-il faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Il sortit la sucette rouge qu'il avait dans la bouche et la regarda, ou plutôt l'admira.

Cuddy: House dégagez.

Elle attrapa son dossier et rangea les documents à l'intérieur décidant de le terminer chez elle.

House: J'était simplement venu vous rendre ceci... Il s'approcha et lança la photo sur le bureau.

Cuddy: Je dois vous remercier? Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard sévère. Il haussa les épaules et elle soupira en prenant la photo et la rangea dans son sac. Autre chose? Demanda t-elle en se dirigeant vers son porte manteau en effleurant le diagnosticien au passage. Il la suivi du regard sans oublier de mater ses fesses. Sentant son regard elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il détourna le regard prit sur le fait.

Cuddy: 3-2... Murmura t-elle se qui n'échappa pas a House qui sourit en la regardant. Elle décrocha sa veste et l'enfila.

House: Et vous pensez que je vais vous laissez gagner? Demanda t-il en se rapprochant d'elle jusqu'à effleurer son corps. Vous aimez bien ce petit jeu avouez le...

Cuddy s'immobilisa et le fixa avec un air interrogatif essayant intérieurement de calmer son cœur pendant que lui se contenta de sourire en la regardant. Un sourire qui allait finir par la rendre folle, folle de lui... Si elle ne l'était pas déjà. Ok il veut jouer avec mes hormones, alors jouont! Pensa t-elle sachant pertinemment que cela était très dangereux mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Cuddy: Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez House... Dit-il en passant une main sensuelle dans ses boucles brunes et en penchant la tête de manière sensuelle. En voyant cela le diagnosticien la fixa intensément et se rapprocha d'elle la faisant reculer contre le mur qui se trouver derrière. Il se colla à la bloquant contre son torse.

House: 3-3...

Elle sourit amusé et sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'elle vit son visage se rapprocher lentement du sien. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait? se dit-elle. Non il ne va quand même pas... Bouge Lisa ! Bouge! Hurla t-elle intérieurement. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement et elle cru mourir lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres être capturé en un doux baisé. Elle ferma les yeux et répondit instinctivement au contact faisant glisser ses mains derrière sa nuque. House aussi doux? Qui l'aurait cru? Sa barbe chatouilla la chatouilla et elle décida d'approfondir le baisé. Il l'attrapa par les hanches, la colla contre lui et fit glisser ses mains vers son dos sous son manteau. Manquant d'air il se séparèrent et se regardèrent front contre front. Seul le bruit de leur respiration résonnait dans la pièce.

House: Match nul...? Murmura t-il brisant le silence.

Cuddy: Match nul. Affirma t-elle en un gémissement alors qu'il parsemait son cou de baisé brûlant.

 ** _FIN._**

 _Je vous remercie 3_


End file.
